The invention relates to a spindle drive of an adjustment device of a motor vehicle seat, comprising a spindle and a nut unit, wherein the nut unit comprises a nut made from plastic and a retainer, the nut has an internal thread which is in engagement with the spindle, and the nut is retained in the retainer.